Dear Harry
by alb925
Summary: Takes place a year after the battle. The letters that the trio and their other Hogwarts friends write to each other that will be opened the following year on the second anniversary of the battle.
1. Dear Harry, From Ron

**A/N: I had this idea not too long ago and I was a little unsure about posting it, but I decided to give it a try to see what everyone thinks. It's going to be a series of letters that some of the characters of Harry Potter write to one another. It takes place about a year after the war. I'm going to include letters between other characters besides the trio as well. I really hope everyone likes it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you like it and want me to continue it. I love hearing what people think!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

It's been a year since the battle, as I'm sure you know. I'm also sure you're aware of Hermione's idea to write letters to each other and open them next year, on the two year anniversary. So, here I am, writing this letter.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into on the day I sat in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. Hell, I didn't even recognize you until you introduced yourself. Anyway, I didn't realize how much trouble we'd get into but I also didn't realize how much fun it would be to be your friend. I mean, when we weren't sneaking through trapdoors, getting attacked by giant spiders, and camping in the woods, we were making up fake Divination predictions, visiting Hagrid, and ignoring Hermione's constant urging to study.

I know we've had our fair share of disagreements and arguments, but I meant what I said about our friendship being fun. It's been one crazy hell of a ride, but I wouldn't change any of it. You really are my best friend, famous or not and even if you are dating my sister. I'm proud to call you my friend and it's not just because you defeated the most dangerous wizard ever known, even though that was very cool. It's because I know you'll always be there as someone to talk to and laugh with and procrastinate on work with. You're brave and loyal to your friends almost to a fault.

I guess what I'm really trying to say here is that sitting in your compartment on September 1st, 1991 was one of the best decisions I ever made. I know you used to think you were always putting me and Hermione in constant danger and you're still probably kicking yourself for letting us come with you and risk our lives, but really, Harry, I wouldn't change any of it. Except maybe following the spiders. I still would have preferred something less scary and with less legs, but you know Hagrid. To him, the spiders must have been like adorable bunny rabbits.

Speaking of Hagrid and his pets, remember when Buckbeak attacked Malfoy? That was brilliant, even if Malfoy was exaggerating his injury. He still got what he deserved. And when Scabbers bit Goyle? Fred always said it was his finest hour, and I have to say I have to agree. He wasn't such a good rat, but he was an even worse person. Trust me, if I had known, I would have willingly shoved him down Crookshanks's throat. I still can't believe I let him sleep in my bed. Anyway, I suppose you don't want to be reminded of him right now or ever again. I wouldn't if I were you.

This is another thing that I hate to bring up, but to this day, I feel terrible about leaving you and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt. While sitting in your compartment was my best decision, leaving my two best friends was the worst. I don't care if I already apologized like a nutter, I want to make sure you know how bad I feel about that. I'm just glad you forgave me right away. At least I had someone to talk to while Hermione was giving me the evil eye for days after. Thankfully she came around, though. I knew she would. I knew it all along.

In most corny, cheesy letters, this would probably be the part where I say something along the lines of 'you're the brother I never had' but you know I'm not really the corny type and I don't mean this in a rude way, but I think I already have plenty of brothers. On the other hand, I'm sure one more wouldn't hurt. I already practically consider us un-biological siblings by now, don't you? I mean, I don't rescue just anyone from their prison cell bedroom in my dad's flying car. And if you marry Ginny, it'll really be official, you being part of the family. By the way, if you do decide to ever propose, you have to give me a fair warning so I don't die of shock. Don't show this to Ginny, either, or she'll hex me for saying that. Really, though, I'm happy for you.

Well, I'm sure you're going to think this letter is a bunch of rambling rubbish when you read it, but you know that I'm not the best at writing. Hermione was always the best writer out of all of us. Her letter just might be organized into a well constructed essay with color codes and everything. Anyway, I don't care all that much, as long as you know that the past eight years have been wild and while I'm glad to not be camping out in the woods and wearing that bloody locket, I'll miss exploring Hogwarts together and getting into tons of trouble. We've had some good times and even thought the bad times were just that, bad, I wouldn't change a single second. I mean it.

-Ron


	2. Dear Harry, Love Hermione

Dear Harry,

Where do I even begin? I suppose the beginning would be a good place to start, because, well, what better a place to start than at the beginning?

I will never forget the day we first met. It was on the Hogwarts Express and I was a nervous wreck. Of course, you never knew that. You weren't supposed to know. I know I acted bossy, but that was just my way of dealing with the nervous fear I had been feeling the entire day. I know you must understand what I was feeling, being raised by Muggles your entire life and knowing nothing of this magical world that existed right behind your back.

You really are a great wizard, Harry. I remember the first time I told you that, after we had gone down through the trapdoor. I also told you that there were more important things than books and cleverness; things like friendship and bravery. I still stand by what I said that night. Sure, I'm the one who can correct your spell pronunciation or list all the things wrong in your potions essay within a matter of minutes, but sometimes bravery and loyalty to your friends really get you places. They are two qualities a lot of great wizards actually lack. Take Voldemort for instance. Magic-wise, he was very powerful, but he didn't know a thing about love or friendship and look where that got him. Absolutely nowhere.

Anyway, the real point of this letter was for me to tell you that I honestly don't know where I would be without you and Ron. You're my best friend, Harry. You understand me, and you can make me laugh and actually get me to loosen up sometimes. You had a real knack for being moody during school. You had a good reason most of the time, but when you weren't being so incredibly moody, you were being funny and goofing around and procrastinating on your work.

I'm really glad I got to see the boy behind the lightning bolt scar; the boy who hates to dance, loves to fly, and who will defy a teacher's orders just to get a friend's Remembrall back. I still think that was idiotic by the way, but it did work out in your favor, didn't it?

Now, eight years after our first meeting, I know a lot more about you than most people do. I know your faults, your assets, your fears and your favorite things and I'm sure you know mine. You see the girl behind the bushy hair and bossy, know-it-all front. Just like I got a chance to see the real Harry, you got to see the real Hermione.

I'm sorry if this letter is incredibly corny, but I really just wanted to say thank you, Harry, for absolutely everything. Thank you for being my friend, thank you for cheering me up when I'm down, and thank you for saving me from that mountain troll all those years ago. If you hadn't, I probably wouldn't be writing you this letter now. Stay exactly the way you are and if Ron gives you any trouble about you and Ginny, don't listen to him. I doubt you would anyway, but I just thought I'd tell you. He'll come around and get used to it eventually. It might take months or even years, knowing him, but he will.

On a closing note, you've really taught me a lot, Harry, and I don't just mean the spells and jinxes from the DA, although those were really very helpful. I mean that you've taught me a lot about life. You taught me that not everything can be found in a book. You taught me that sometimes you have to just _do_ rather than stop to think. But most of all, you taught me a lot about loyalty, love and friendship, and that, I think, is the most important lesson of all.

Love, Hermione


	3. Dear Harry, Love Ginny

Dear Harry,

You were one of those people that I had always looked up to but didn't think I would ever get a chance to meet. I never dreamed I'd actually get to know you and become more than just a friend or your best friends little sister.

I grew up hearing your name all over the place. As you know, you were very much everyone's hero. Like many others, I dreamed of one day getting the chance to meet you, and when it finally happened on Platform 9 ¾, I didn't even know it was you I had seen until Fred and George came back and said something.

The next summer, I came downstairs one morning to find you sitting at my kitchen table, eating breakfast with my family as if you belonged there. Which of course, you did—do—belong there and you always will. I don't think I said much to you that summer. Actually, I might have said nothing at all. I was still incredibly shy and tongue tied around you. It' s not every day a little eleven year old girl gets to share her home with one of the most cherished people in the wizarding world.

You saved my life during my first year at Hogwarts. Thank you, again, for that by the way. I made a stupid, stupid mistake and you came to rescue me when I didn't think anyone could or would. I thought you would think terribly of me when you found out the truth of what I had been doing, but you understood. As embarrassed as I am to admit this, I think my crush on you intensified after that.

As we got older, I pushed my feelings for you aside, thinking you would never want to date me. I was just Ginny Weasley, your best friend's younger, red headed, freckle faced sister. You wouldn't want to date me. It would be too weird and strange. I could give myself reason after reason as to why it wouldn't work out, but somehow, I never truly gave up on you. My feelings for you came back all too quickly during your sixth year and my fifth after that Quidditch match. I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about. Anyway, things didn't feel exactly right with Michael or Dean, but they felt perfect with you.

It took a long time and a lot of realizations and complications, but we're finally together for real, and I couldn't be happier. I hope you know that. I also hope you know that I love the way your hair won't stay flat, so really, you should stop trying to flatten it when we go out. It's no use anyway. It has a mind of its own. I love your loyalty and your bravery and I love how embarrassed you get when I make you dance with me (I'm going to keep making you practice until you're comfortable, by the way). But most of all, I love that Ron sat in your compartment on your first day of Hogwarts. It was one of the best things he ever did.

So, while I guess you could say I'm the lucky girl who got the happy ending and married her childhood hero and crush, I also got a chance to know and fall in love with Harry James Potter, not the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, or everyone's hero that defeated Voldemort. I didn't fall in love with you for what you did. I fell in love with you for who you are.

In short, getting to the point we're at now wasn't easy. We've been through a lot together and I think we can handle whatever else may come our way. Now there aren't any dark wizards, wars or Horcrux hunts to come between us. There's just you and me. Thank you for being your perfect, amazing self and for being a part of my life. I've loved every moment we've had together and I can't wait to have many more in the years to come.

Love, Ginny


	4. Dear Ron, From Harry

Dear Ron,

When Hermione first came to me and asked me to do this letter thing, I thought it was mental and extremely corny, but now that I'm actually about to do it, I'm thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. I mean, maybe I'm better at writing all of my thoughts down instead of saying them to someone's face.

You were my first friend at Hogwarts. Actually, you were my first friend ever. I was fascinated by the fact that your entire family was made up of witches and wizards while I had grown up not knowing a thing about magic. You, along with Hermione were and still are the best friends I could have ever asked for. Your family has almost served as my unofficial one all these years.

I'm not sure if you know it, but you've done so much for me. You've helped to keep me sane, grounded, and laughing. You've driven me to my wit's end on more than one occasion, and I'm sure you can say the same about me, but thankfully our fights have never been permanent.

I know I've dragged you into a lot since we first met and it must have gotten a bit tiresome after a while. Or maybe not. I'm not sure. For me, everything seemed to blur together after a while and it became almost hard to distinguish adventures from real life. Whether you tired of it or not, I'm sorry for all of the trouble I got you into and all of the things I made you do, like following the spiders, which honestly seems pretty low now on the terror scale. Anyway, you were right; it should have been follow the butterflies. You know Hagrid, though; he's not a fan of innocent, pleasant creatures.

You're probably rolling your eyes at my apology, but I had to say it. I don't care if I've apologized fifty thousand times already, I wanted to do it again and I'm most likely going to keep doing it at random intervals until we die, so I'd prepare myself if I were you.

I know the time we spent on the hunt for Horcruxes was not fun for you. 'Not fun' is actually an understatement. I led you and Hermione on a wild goose chase for months and I wanted to thank you for coming with me in the first place. I'm not trying to remind you of when you walked out or anything. Like I've told you before, don't worry about it. I know you feel bad, but I'm just grateful you came back and that you came with me originally. You saved my life and your and Hermione's support really did mean everything to me, even though I tried to convince you not to come.

You know, it kind of seems funny in a way when I think about the year leading up to the final battle and all that we went through compared to our first and second years at Hogwarts. During our first year, our worries were about getting lost, our exams, and saving the stone from a version of Voldemort that had to share a body. That version of him wasn't as terrifying as the Voldemort with his own body with full power.

I think Hermione said something about the point of this letter being to tell each other what we never could, but I think you already know everything you need to know. At least, I hope you do. I could never have done a lot of what I did without you. One example was that chess game under Fluffy's trapdoor. If I had been in charge, we would have most definitely lost. And you sacrificed yourself for us. That helped me realize just how loyal and good of a friend you were. But chess isn't the only thing you're good at. You have a sense of humor that admittedly isn't as direct and obvious as Fred and George's but it's still there and I can't even count how many times you've made me laugh, even if you weren't trying to be funny.

Besides that, you have stuck by me through absolutely everything, which I must say is incredible. I'm sure anyone else would have run away screaming once they found out just how complicated being my friend really was. Thanks for not running away. We both know you had plenty of opportunities to, but you never did and that means a lot. Way more than I can probably ever tell you.

Our first day at Hogwarts seems like a lifetime away now and together we've been through more in eight years than most people go through in a lifetime. While I'm sure we're still going to get on each other's nerves (like now for instance, you're having a row with Hermione about the dish you just broke; I can hear you all the way from where I'm sitting in the other room), I don't think anything can ever really destroy our friendship. It looks like we're stuck with each other, mate.

So, here's to a future that will hopefully be a lot less hectic than the past eight years. I could do with some relaxation, couldn't you? And I don't ever want to see another tent, Horcrux, or, as hard as she tried, one of Hermione's attempts to make plants edible for as long as I live.

All in all, thanks for putting up with me and coming on many crazy journeys with me. I couldn't have gotten through it all without you.

-Harry


	5. Dear Hermione, From Harry

**A/N: For some reason, this chapter was harder to write than the others, but I hope I did it justice and I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for all of the great reviews! They make me smile, so keep it up :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Hermione,<p>

You are one of the most brilliant people I know. I can't think of any other way to describe you and I wanted to start this letter by letting you know how brilliant you are for maybe the thousandth time. You've saved my neck on more than one occasion by your ability to think both quickly and rationally, a skill which most people, including me, lack. It's usually one or the other; either quickly or rationally.

You didn't just help me through the life threatening situations either. I can remember the countless times, after much begging, I might add, that you would edit my essays at some ungodly hour of the night. Although, your homework was long done, so I don't feel _as_ guilty. You would also let me and Ron borrow your History of Magic notes and if it wasn't for that, we probably wouldn't have passed that class. Your ability to even pay attention to Binns is a skill all on its own.

That aside, you did help me out of bigger, scarier situations more times than I can count. Under Fluffy's trapdoor, for example; you knew how to get past the Devil's Snare and the room with the Potions. Your logic and ability to keep a cool head got us out of there alive. I know that sounds rather dramatic, but it's true. Years later, you and Ron helped me prepare for the Triwizard Tournament, looking through book after book for something to help me stay underwater, helping me practice spells for the third task; all of it was greatly appreciated. Both of you gave up a lot of time to help me, and I do mean _a lot._

I've always felt that a lot of time, we really get each other. Maybe it has to do with the fact that we were raised by Muggles and learning that we belonged to a whole different world came as a shock to us. We were both new to the wizarding world and this common ground might have helped bring us closer. Anyway, we've always gotten along incredibly well. Sure, we've had our disagreements and arguments, but that's expected. I think the time I was the angriest with you was when you told McGonagall about my Firebolt and she took it away to be inspected. I don't think I spoke to you for a while. Now, that just seems silly. I appreciate your concern, really.

I'm sure I've told you this in some way or another, but I think you're the perfect example of the fact that you can still do incredible things despite your background or where you came from. I can still remember telling Professor Slughorn that you were Muggleborn and the brightest witch in our year. It's a statement that I have and always will believe to be true. To be honest, I was shocked when I found out you were Muggleborn when we were younger. The way you acted, I thought you had been born into a long line of witches and wizards. You proved to me, as well as countless other people that you don't have to be a pureblood or even a half-blood to perform incredible magic and to know all the answers.

I'm incredibly lucky to be able to call you one of my best friends, but not just because you've helped me out of many troublesome situations. You're a great listener and even better at giving good advice that actually makes sense. Maybe I didn't listen to half of it while we were in school, but it was good advice that I probably _should_ have listened to. You're persistent, brave, and driven. You kept me and Ron on our toes and like I said earlier, you most likely prevented us from failing History of Magic.

There have been many times where I was convinced that nobody understood me, not even you and Ron. You once told me that I should help you to understand and I'm not sure I did. Now, looking back, I wish I had. You would have tried your very best to understand where I was coming from and would have been able to help me even more. I thought I had to handle everything on my own, but I'm really glad I had you and Ron there with me through all of it.

On a slightly different note, while we might not always understand each other, we do _get_ each other and know each other well. I sometimes think we know each other better than we know ourselves. We can almost always predict each other's behavior and reactions to things even if we don't know why we're acting the way we do.

You're like my sister, Hermione, and I'm really grateful to have you around. Once again, it's not just for your intellect either, although it does come in handy quite often. About a year ago, Ron told me that we would last two days on the hunt without you and that's the truth. Without you, we would have been totally lost, so thank you, not just for being the brightest witch of our year, but also for being my best friend and for never giving up on me, especially when I needed someone the most but didn't want to admit it.

-Harry


	6. Dear Ron, Love Hermione

**A/N: For some reason, I had some difficulties writing this letter, even more than the last chapter, but I still hope everyone enjoys it. Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading all of them!**

* * *

><p>Dear Ron,<p>

First off, I'm going to be honest with you and say that if someone had told me on my first day of Hogwarts that our relationship turned out the way it did, I would have said they were mental. I only say that because at the beginning of our first year, I thought you hated me.

Before I went to Hogwarts, I went to a Muggle school and I was used to being teased there by kids who thought I was strange for always knowing the answers. Then, when I got the news about Hogwarts, I thought it would be a chance to start over and make some real friends. Although that is what eventually happened, I thought at first that nothing was going to change.

I don't mean to sound boring or like I'm lecturing you, but what I'm getting at is that our relationship did change from barely acquaintances to best friends, and finally to even more than that and I never saw it coming.

Believe it or not, I did start to really see you as more than a friend the summer before our fifth year. Maybe even earlier. I did hope you'd ask me to the ball, but I didn't really want to admit the reason_ why _I wanted you to ask. Anyway, you know what happened next. Viktor got there first. I know the subject of Viktor is a rather touchy one, but I can assure you that things are different with you than they were, and ever could be, with Viktor.

You and I have been through so much together. We've grown up together and have faced things most teenagers never will have to face. You made that comment about how annoying I was when we were less than a month into our first year, and then you went and saved me from that mountain troll. That's when I knew that you weren't as bad as I thought. I had been trying to tell myself that you had been put into Gryffindor for some reason and the mountain troll instance showed me the reason I had been looking for.

I will admit, in our many years of friendship, there were a lot of times when you made me want to just scream and rip my hair out. You could be so infuriating. You _still _seem to know exactly how to make me mad. Nonetheless, sometime during those fights, silent treatments, and homework help sessions, I fell for you. While you knew just how to push my buttons, you could surprise me just the same. The house elf comment you made during the battle was just one example.

You really are an incredible person. You're loyal, brave, funny, and smart, even if you don't think you are. You just procrastinate a little too much and I mean that in the least offensive way possible, even though it's the truth and you know it. Besides that, I know if anyone needed help, you'd be there in a second. I didn't say it at the time (I was too angry), but I thought it was amazing that you jumped in the frozen pond to save Harry when we were on the Horcrux hunt. It was incredibly sweet and so incredibly _you_. You're lucky you had done that, though, because if you hadn't I would've ended up pushing you into that pond anyway. What can I say? I was angry, but your loyalty and bravery counted for something, even if it didn't seem it at the time.

I've known you for most of my life and I want the best for you. While we have nearly opposite personalities and while we don't always see eye to eye, I care for you more than even you might understand. I'd say that I always have cared for you, even during the start of our first year, before we were friends. Perhaps it was your poor attempt to turn Scabbers yellow. That definitely wasn't a real spell. I don't know how you couldn't see it was just Fred and George getting a laugh.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that our relationship as more than friends would have seemed unlikely even to me eight years ago, but I'm so glad it turned out the way it did. I think we make each other better people and our different personalities help each other to learn and grow. I guess a simpler way of saying that is we're perfect for each other. It just took us a while to realize it, and while I'm not much for being late, I'd say this is one instance where it's better late than never.

Love, Hermione


	7. Dear Fred, From George

**A/N: This chapter is one of my favorites so I hope everyone else likes it too. I added a small, almost mini story after the letter just because I thought it added to the chapter. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! They're always appreciated and the make me want to write and update faster! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and added this story to their favorites and/or alerts. :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

Hermione insisted that I write you this letter to get my feelings out. She said it would help me feel better and to come to terms with what happened, but I'm not so sure. Today is the toughest day of the year and I honestly have no idea what to write. It's not like you'll ever get to read this anyway, but here goes.

It's been exactly a year. One long, terrible year since it happened, and I am proud and upset to say I got through it. Proud because while I don't know how I made it, I did, and upset because I shouldn't have had to do it at all.

I will admit that for a while after the battle, it felt as if I was on auto pilot. I was going through the motions of living (barely, I might add), but I wasn't really registering anything. I sat in my room a lot, staring at the ceiling. I hardly ate, hardly slept and didn't pay a single visit to the shop, never mind actually going back to work.

I think the rest of the family was really worried. They wanted me to be okay, but they could see I wasn't. They all wanted to talk about you, but I couldn't and wouldn't. I felt like I wanted to be alone, but when I _was_ alone, I wanted to be with people. Then when I was with people, I wanted to be alone again. I couldn't make up my mind and the only thing I knew for sure was that I wanted you back.

During the times I actually saw her, Mum kept telling me I was getting too thin. I know that's what she tells everyone, but it was probably true for me. I didn't know for sure. I hadn't been looking in the mirror at all. Not since the battle. I couldn't do it. Ginny only reiterated what Mum said, telling me that I was too thin and that I had dark circles under my eyes. She couldn't even look at me. She was afraid of me and honestly, that made _me_ afraid.

A few months after the battle, I heard Mum crying to dad about how she was scared of losing me as well and for a second, I forgot about myself and my own loss and thought of her and the rest of the family. I was putting them through even more pain and I couldn't do that anymore. It got me thinking, too. I thought about what you would be saying if you could see me. You would be frowning and telling me to stop moping because there were pranks waiting to be pulled. You would tell me to try to get better. So, I tried. I tried to move forward instead of staying stuck.

I started small. I would join the family for dinner once in a while. Then, I started coming out of my room and actually talking. My voice actually sounded strange to my ears at first. Can you believe that? That's how much I hadn't talked.

The most important thing now, though, is that I've come a long way. I'm not going to say that I'm completely over it and that I've moved on because I haven't. Not completely; I don't think I'll ever be completely over it, but I have come a long way. I moved back into the flat and reopened the shop. Ron's been helping out a lot and I appreciate it but it's still not the same. It's almost as if the shop, I don't know, wilted a little bit when you…well…I can't even say it. Not even in a letter.

I've also grown close to the family again. I eat dinner with them a lot. It's a lot better than eating at the flat alone. But it's the times when I am alone and the times like today, a year after the battle, when I think about you the most and I feel sick all over again. It's like I can't breathe and sometimes it feels like I'm about to follow in your footsteps and just…go.

It hurts, Fred. It hurts more than anything that you're gone. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but how could you leave me like that? One minute you were there and the next you were gone. We always said it was Fred and George until the end, but now it's just George until the end. I know you would tell me to do what I've been doing: keep the shop going and stay close to the family, but like I said, when I'm alone and on certain days like today, you're all I think about.

I'll never forget you, Fred. I'm slowly healing, but I'll never be completely whole again. My other half was taken away from me and I'll always have a piece of me missing. I do believe we'll see each other again one day, though, so I've decided to start pulling some really great pranks, beginning with Percy, so that I can tell you all about them someday. But until then, and because I know it'd make you happy, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Love, George

* * *

><p>George folded the letter, stuck it in an envelope and sealed it away before finally looking up. He shifted from a sitting position to a kneeling one and turned to face the headstone he had been leaning against. He placed one palm against the stone, warm in the setting May sun, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.<p>

Hermione had been right. The heavy, lead feeling that had seemed to occupy his stomach all day had lessened slightly. The letter had helped him to feel better, even if it was only by a little.

Finally, he opened his eyes and shifted himself to a spot just to the right of the stone. He tucked the letter under his knee so that it wouldn't blow away and he began digging in the warm earth.

He hadn't bothered to bring a shovel. He didn't mind using his hands, and what he was looking for wasn't that deep anyway. After a few moments, he found it. It was a box; nothing fancy, just a plain wooden box with a lid. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to hold everything he wanted it to.

He opened the lid and looked at the contents of the box. He had buried it late at night after the funeral with one object inside. Once a month, every month, he had come back, always at night, to add one more object to the box. He would have come to visit every month anyway, but adding the objects had become a special ritual to him. The letter would be his thirteenth object.

Sifting through the items already lining the bottom of the box, a small, reminiscent smile lifted the corners of his mouth. The box contained a picture of himself and Fred at age three (his personal favorite photo), a twig pulled from each of the tails of their first broomsticks, a rubber spider they had used to scare Ron, a lock of hair from when they had tried to give each other haircuts, Fred's Hogwart's letter (George knew that Fred had kept it in his bottom dresser drawer, never wanting to throw it out), Fred's first Potion's assignment (half credit for being turned in late), a photo of the Quidditch team in their third year, a photo from the Yule Ball, the first Skiving Snackbox they had ever invented, a small vial containing a portion of their portable swamp left in Hogwarts, the first Galleon they had received when their shop opened, and finally, the last picture taken of Fred and George together before the battle.

After looking at every object in turn, George placed the open box on the ground and pulled the letter from under his knee. It had a slight wrinkle in it now from being pressed into the uneven ground and George didn't even attempt to smooth it out. Fred would have liked the wrinkle. He nestled the letter in the box, on top of the many objects signifying childhood memories, before replacing the cover, putting the box back into the hole and covering it with dirt once more.

Sighing, he stayed in that spot for a few moments more, just thinking. Then, he turned his gaze back to the headstone and traced his long fingers over the name of his brother, now engraved in stone.

"I miss you," he whispered. Then, he stood up, dusted off his jeans, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned to walk away. As he headed for home, he put more and more space between himself and his brother, but only until next month when he would come back again. They had been, and always would be Gred and Forge, twins, brothers and best friends. Not even death could change that.


	8. Dear Neville, Love Gran

Dear Neville,

As a woman who has lived for quite some time, and seen many things over the years, I must say that I have never seen anyone grow, develop and change as much as you did in the past eight years.

I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. Your father sent me a letter the second your mother went into labor and by the time I arrived, you had just been born. I was the first person, besides your parents and the nurse of course, to see you. You were born with a lot of hair for a baby. The top of your head was covered with a large tuft of hair, the exact same color as both of your parents.

It still amazes me how much you have grown to look like them. You have an equal mix of both of their features and I can see them both in you ever so clearly. You're not like them only in looks, either, as I have come to realize.

I'm quite sure that you know the story of when you were younger. The family was very afraid that you wouldn't show any signs of magic at all. Besides being a very clumsy child, you were a rather late bloomer where showing signs of magic was concerned, but better late than never I always say. You still got that letter to Hogwarts, same as your parents, and went off on the train on the first of September with that ruddy toad from your Uncle Algie. If I had gotten my way, you would have received an owl, but you took a liking to that toad.

When you got to school, I noticed you performed average in every class with the exception of Herbology, where you excelled, and Potions where you, well, seemed to lack. You seemed to struggle more than your father did when he was at school, and I will admit that it frustrated me a bit. I wanted you to excel at your schoolwork and make me as proud as your father had, but I learned that there are other ways of making people proud. It's never too late for an old woman to be taught something new.

When I heard about what happened in the Department of Mysteries during your fifth year, my first concern was whether you had been hurt or not. I know I come across as very strict and proper, but I'm your grandmother and I love you very much. The last thing I wanted was to lose you. Besides that, I wouldn't have been able to bear losing another family member. When I learned that you were alive, I was overcome by a feeling of pride. I was incredibly impressed with how much you had improved and learned over the course of the school year, even if it wasn't from a licensed teacher.

During your sixth year, you impressed me again by fighting in another battle against Death Eaters. In your seventh year, you stood up to those Carrow fools and tried to reform that Dumbledore's Army. You were refusing to take any bullying or torture and you were standing up for yourself as well as others. I was witnessing my once clumsy, shy grandson change before my very eyes and truly become his parents' son.

When I heard there was going to be a battle at Hogwarts, I had been on the run from those idiot Death Eaters, which I had informed you about. I hurried to the school as fast as I could. The owner of the Hog's Head directed me through the tunnel leading to the school and when I got there, I found a room, empty except for the young Weasley girl and another woman with bright pink hair (honestly, pink, for heaven's sake!). We didn't have to wait long until Harry Potter arrived and told me you were fighting. Of course you were. Where else would you be?

I also must say that I almost collapsed of fear, pride and shock when you stood up to You-Know-Who himself. I suppose it sounds silly to call him You-Know-Who now, but it's still so much of a habit. Anyway, in that moment and in the moment when you killed that horrible snake, I felt immensely proud that you were my grandson. It was the moment I finally learned two things, one being that I could be proud of you for other things besides schoolwork, and the second thing being that you really were the spitting image of your parents in personality and in looks. It had just taken you some time to grow into yourself. I suppose that would be the appropriate phrase to use.

In that moment when you killed the snake, I found myself wishing more than ever that your parents could be there, but this time it wasn't so that _I_ could see _them_, sane and well, but so that _they _could see _you_, grown up and brave. If they were here right now at this very moment, they would be so very proud of you, just like I am. They would have been proud of you no matter what. Clumsy and shy, or brave and outgoing, they would have simply adored you.

I know I have been tough on you and maybe harsher than was necessary, but I have learned a lot about myself, about you, and about the scary reality of life. You'd think that I, of all people, would know how short and completely _realistic_ life could be, but I think it took that final battle and knowing that we were both facing the possibility of death to remind me once again that life is too short to expect too much from yourself or from anyone else.

You are perfect the way you are, Neville, and I am so very proud of the brave, determined, and fearless young man that you have become. I want to apologize for being so harsh on you over the years. I did just want the best for you and still do, but I realize that I came off as a very strict, stuffy perfectionist in a vulture hat. I hope you can forgive me.

I know that typically, I should be the one teaching you about life's lessons, but I think this time, you were the one to teach me and I appreciate that. I know this phrase has never been thrown around in our household very often, but I love you, Neville, no matter what.

Love, Gran

P.S. I found your toad hiding in my bed again. If you can't keep him in one place, then I think it's high time I bought you an owl.

* * *

><p>Neville smiled to himself as he read the letter and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair he was occupying. He ran a hand through his hair and placed the letter on his lap, looking from one side to the other, taking in the sleeping forms of his parents.<p>

That morning, he had been expecting to visit St. Mungo's with Gran like they usually did once a month, but instead, she had thrust an envelope into his hands and shooed him out the door, telling him to open the letter when and only when he had reached the ward his parents were in. Now, he was glad that he had been able to read the letter without the presence of his grandmother. For one, it would have been slightly awkward to read in front of her, and secondly, it was more significant this way; just him and his parents, even though they couldn't understand.

Neville hung around the ward for a while longer, tending to the flowers in the vases on the nightstands and adjusting his parents' sheets. When they woke up, he read them the letter. He knew they wouldn't understand, but he wanted to read it anyway. As he read the paragraph on how his parents would feel if they were well, Neville felt his throat constrict. By the time he got to 'you are perfect the way you are…I am so very proud of the brave, determined, and nearly fearless young man that you have become', his eyes were filling with tears of joy and contentment.

He felt a sudden pressure on his knee. When he looked up, both of his parents were smiling comfortingly at him, their hands lying on his knee, one on top of the other. In their minds, a friendly boy who took care of them needed comforting, but Neville knew the truth. He was their son and while his parents' touch was indeed comforting, he had already found comfort in other things. He was teary eyed because he _knew_ he had finally found comfort. He had found comfort in reading this letter, in Dumbledore's Army, in his friends, in the Herbology greenhouses, in his grandmother, and in his parents whether they knew him or not. But most importantly, he had, for once, found comfort in being himself and now that he had found it he didn't want to ever move.


	9. Dear Luna, Love Neville

**A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews on the last few chapters! They made me incredibly happy when I read them. You guys are awesome, keep it up!**

* * *

><p>Dear Luna,<p>

I have never met anyone like you in my entire life. I mean that as a compliment and it is the first thing I want you to realize when you read this letter. Many people think you're different in a negative way, but I think you're different in an amazing way. You're unique. You aren't like most people and being different doesn't scare you. In fact, I'm not sure that anything scares you. If it does, you don't show it.

Before my fifth year, I had only passed you in the halls and seen you during meals. I had heard about you, of course, but I didn't really know you at all until the year Dumbledore's Army was started. I first officially met you on the carriages up to the school. You said that you could see thestrals. I could too, but I didn't say anything just yet. The knowledge that other people could see them, even if it was just two others, made me feel slightly better.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what you were talking about when you mentioned Nargles on the ride up to the school. I had heard a few whispers about what people called you, so I wasn't sure what to believe. You were very friendly, though and you could see the thestrals. I decided I didn't care what other people thought or said. I liked you.

As we got to know each other more, and I was so glad we did, I realized that it was so easy to talk to you. Sometimes you said things that didn't always make sense, but usually you made me smile with your words.

It was perfect timing that I got to know you right as things started to get incredibly dark. I needed a little light in all of the dark depression that was coming over the wizarding world. You gave that to me. You could make me laugh and smile even when everything else was going wrong. You always know what to say at exactly the right time and you always look at things in a different way than most people. You always look on the bright side and can find the good in anyone.

One of the qualities that I admire the most in you is that you don't care what anyone thinks and you just love being you. I've always been the kind of person who felt insecure and not good enough, especially in Potions class. Your attitude made me want to change those feelings. In addition, you always had a kind word to say and you honestly helped me to believe in myself and that I _was_ capable of more than I gave myself credit for.

Besides all of that, you're incredibly talented, smart, witty, and an overall beautiful person. The people who don't see these qualities or don't take the time to see them, well, they don't know what they're missing. I don't think I need to tell you not to listen to them. You already do that and I'm glad you never listened or changed for anyone. It's not worth it. If I've learned anything it's that as long as you're happy with who you are, everyone else should be as well and if they aren't then it's their problem. I, for one, am so glad that I took the time to get to know you. I'm thankful for the DA, not just because it helped me to improve with spells, but it brought me closer to you.

Every one of the qualities that I just described is why I fell for you. It happened over time and by the time Christmas of my seventh year arrived, I knew I had it bad. But then you didn't come back to school. I was angry and worried that they had gotten you. I was afraid they were going to kill you. A part of me knew that if they were at least holding you captive, you would hold out fine. You would manage to see even a sliver of good in the situation; a sliver that most people wouldn't see at all.

You came back in time for the battle and before it began, I never got the chance to tell you what I had wanted to tell you for the longest time. I don't know if it was adrenaline or that supposed Gryffindor courage, or maybe even both, that made me want to find you in the middle of the battle and tell you. All I knew was that if I died, I wanted you to know I loved you. Everything else was put on hold as I searched through the rapidly crumbling castle for the one thing I knew would make everything okay: you. I finally found what I was looking for and, well, you know what happened next.

I thought I had made a fool of myself at first since you didn't answer right away, but when you smiled and kissed my cheek, I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt like I could take on Voldemort and every Death Eater single handedly.

To be honest, you've changed my life, Luna Lovegood, and I hope you know how much I appreciate the fact that you accept and love me for who I am, something that you do so well with yourself and others. It makes me glad that you're so comfortable in your own skin, because I don't want you to ever change. You give a different perspective on life and can brighten up anyone's day in a matter of seconds. I've come to realize over the past few years that sometimes those things are exactly what people need.

Love, Neville


	10. Dear Harry, From A Fan

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter in the story and it's supposed to be a fan letter. I wrote it as if it could be a letter from a fan in the wizarding world, but I also wanted to make it seem like it could be written by fans of the books and what we would say to Harry. I hope everyone likes it and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>A year passed, and a few days after Harry had opened and read the letters from his friends, he saw it. A lone letter lying on the table by the door. He scanned the envelope with the scrawled writing on the front. The handwriting was unfamiliar, which made him suspect it was a fan letter of some kind. He had received a fair amount in the time immediately following the battle but the number had gradually dwindled as time went on and his story became older, slowly fading into the background and taking him with it.<p>

He appreciated the peace. It was something he hadn't been able to have in years, but on the other hand, he enjoyed hearing from people who knew his story. It was with that in mind that he retreated to his favorite chair by the fire and began to read the letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

Like most people, I know your story. I know the story of everything that happened between you and Voldemort. I actually grew up with this story, which isn't too hard to believe. A lot of people have grown up knowing all about you and learning even more as the years went on.

It seemed that everyone knew everything about your life. It's probably one of the disadvantages of being famous; you never get any privacy. Everyone knows your business. But while this might not have been beneficial to you, I'm glad you're famous. The reason I say this is because you and your friends have taught me so much over the years.

Firstly, you've taught me that love and friendship really is more powerful than hate. Without the love shown by you, your friends, and most importantly, your mother, Voldemort might not ever have been defeated. You taught me how to be brave and that sometimes you don't have the time or the resources to come up with a well thought out answer. Sometimes you do just have to wing it and hope for the best.

I know all about your friends, too and they've taught me a lot as well. Hermione taught me that it can really pay off to be smart, but also that being clever or talented isn't always the most important thing in life. Ron taught me all about the important of friends and family and loyalty to them. He also showed me how important believing in yourself really is.

Fred and George taught me the importance of following your dreams, no matter what anyone thinks and that laughter really is the best medicine.

Remus and Tonks, as well as your parents, showed me just what a parent will do for their child and to ensure that they can have a better life. Sirius taught me about friendship and loyalty and the importance of never betraying your friends.

Neville taught me the true meaning of courage and that it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. He taught me that if you have enough confidence, you can do anything.

Luna taught me to always be myself, no matter what, and to not care what anyone else thinks of you. She showed me that everyone has their quirks, but it doesn't make them unworthy of a friendship.

Professor Snape showed me that people aren't always what they appear to be and to never judge a book by its cover. He is also living proof that true love never dies. It lives on. Always.

Harry, you and your friends have been incredible teachers. In reading and hearing about you, I learned a lot of important and valuable lessons. I don't even know you, but you've taught me a lot about life, love, friendship, loyalty and just how important those qualities really are. So thank you, Harry, for everything. Thank you for being an incredible teacher, whether you know it or not. Thank you for being brave. Thank you for never giving up. Thank you for giving me a better childhood.

Sincerely, a fan


End file.
